Death's Side
by Muslima
Summary: A reincarnation of Rose, a Wingly Prince haunted by a mysterious ghost named Lloyd, a soldier who hates to fight and an innocent Wingly girl who bond to get into trouble. Hey, I can indulge myself!
1. Yasmin and Rose, the one and the same

This is 12,000 later after LoD, (just making that clear). Now the Endless is in its Dark Age, Knowledge, Religion, and Social order gone and destroyed in The Great War that occurred 108 years ago. It left the economy in disaster and countless families became orphan's. Men live in fear of one of each other. Ignorance, hungry with greed as well as in the stomach rules Man's instinct and makes him ruthless. The overpopulated Endless lost half its people in The Great War, since than less and less people live each day.  
  
Zakyu: Sounds like some weird twisted thing you would write.  
  
Muslima: ~_~ Your right.  
  
Zakyu: I'm always right.  
  
Muslima: Pots an' Panz? [fire in her eye] Or thee do disclaimer (accent)  
  
Zakyu: Mercy! We don't own LoD and we don't make any Moolah!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
  
~I can't let her die~  
  
Tired copper liquid fire eyes flashed open. The owner to those unusual eyes wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She warily looked to the sickly girl. The girl cheeks, which were tanned, were turning paler and paler every second. A paleness which was inhuman. The healer was breathing hard, and sweat beaded her white skin, she was also turning pale.  
  
~I might...DIE~  
  
It was human it always think about ones own safety first, an instinct. The healer put the selfish thought away.  
  
~Yasmine would have not thought of herself, she would have gladly given her life for you and she is the only friend you ever had. She is a child!~  
  
The healer then took out a violet-colored stone. She held the stone in the palm of her hand feeling a warmth of darkness through out her body. She had closed her eyes holding the hand of the girl.  
  
***  
  
I closed my eyes putting myself in deep concretion. I was going through the hand. I planed to go to the heart first to see where the darkness came from. The darkness of death. I could sense the darkness already spending to the hand; I didn't have much time. I came to the heart. It was already weakening. I touch the darkness it was the only way. Its coldness was overwhelming. I put the rest of my energy, my magic, my memories of a fallen love and my anger, my fuel for sadness, anger and despair, my strength, my shell, my sanity, into the body's soul and brain. If I didn't the girl's body wouldn't recover. I was drained. No, I was mute. The only thing I could think of was to let Yasmine live with one memory of how to do it. Weakly I woke up. The darkness that was now in my body made me want to sleep. I wanted to die. Ah, the sweet warmness of death. The only thing that could hold me up was my strength of will, however I knew even that could just postpone what The All Mighty wrote for me. I got up and circled around the girl's bed seven times praying to take my life and not hers as I had seen a mother do for her child. My life of 23,000 years was done.  
  
***  
  
The healer fell to the floor, died. And in the girl's hand was the violet- colored gem.  
  
~~~10 years Later. Emerald Forest  
  
The cloaked figure walked from behind a tree and into a clearing. In the clearing there was a large inn.  
  
***  
  
I looked up, Wind, my tiny falcon, was correct about there being humans here. He circled around the inn once then landed on my gloved hand that stuck out of the cloak I wore. I gave him the treat he was expecting. I looked up at the inn it was two stories high. It seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. I decided to resume my travels in the morning when bandits and thieves would not be so bold; I would stay in the inn. When I entered, I brought the cold night wind as well as my presence that always had a weird affect on people. As I expected, I felt gazes of question and wonder. With my sharp ears I heard people mutter of Wind and me. I sat quietly at the bar and as I taught Wind, he stayed quite. For a while the air seemed heavy, the people hesitated to speak but soon enough the people began talk as if I never came in. I looked around about fifteen people were here. Many people for an inn that was in the middle of a huge forest. If this was one of its slow nights then I knew a merchant would be nearby. As I suspected there was a merchant. I bought some herbs. I had been to this forest before I knew the tactics of the local fiends; most were venomous, the first time I came to this forest I had to do cupping, I didn't want to do it again. The merchant shop was 1/4th of a mile from the inn. I went there I finished my business with the merchant and was heading back to the inn, that's when I heard the noise.  
  
***  
  
"You better get away or you'll get-" A female voice.  
  
"Or what?" interrupted a brute, drunk male voice. "Don't worry we'll get what we want."  
  
*Snickering* ~More than one man.~  
  
"You asked for it!" said the female, her voice full of bravery.  
  
Wing and his master came from behind a bush near a tiny waterfall that lend to a very shallow stream. The girl threw something that total missed the huge brute that loom over her. Wing made a screech; the thing that the girl threw which was now recognized as boomerang almost hit him where he was flying. The five men that laughed at the helpless girl were too drunk to notice Wind. However, the boomerang turned around, Wind's master just lifted an eyebrow and easily dodged it. Wind landed on the shoulder of his master as the boomerang hit the brute on the head and knocked him out. Two of the men were servants, holding lanterns. The other three were probably close friends; two tried to lift their knock out friend, the other looked angrily at the girl who gulped. Wind hawked which made a huge noise in the night air.  
  
~I agree, Wind, this is enough.~  
  
"Ghost!!" yelled the ignorant servant who dropped his lantern and ran away.  
  
The others also looked where the hawk came from. The last servant raised his lantern. Nothing could be seen. One of the friends grunted, the nicely dressed one.  
  
"There is nothing, now get the girl!" The nicely dressed one commanded.  
  
The girl was just scrambling up, trying to get away as fast as possible. The older of the three started running after her, even in his drunken state he ran fast. However something stopped him in his tracks and threw him into a tree.  
  
~Too easy.~  
  
The two remaining men ran. The cloaked figure grabbed the servant and the nicely dressed man and threw them both into the shallow stream. The cloaked figure let the nicely dressed man run and escaped into the woods.  
  
~A noble, the fiends will finish him off.~  
  
The servant weakly got up, he had landed on a rock. He instantly fell down and made a small splash when he realized what was before him, the cloaked figure. The figure bend down face to face with servant, the weak current of the stream tugging on the cloak but in vain tugging, having no effect on the strong being. He looked into the hood that faced him.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Complete darkness.  
  
Darkness so intense it was bright.  
  
***  
  
~Darkness.~  
  
~That's all I could remember. Perhaps fear was the only thing that kept me from passing out. Noise pounded into my ears. My face flushed, I felt I had an overwhelming fever. The noise from the stream I sat in rushed into my ears pounding harder then ever. Was I breathing? Did I care?~ ~Darkness.~  
  
~That darkness burned into my eyes.~  
  
***  
  
The man passed out before the cloaked figure.  
  
"Wow!" said the girl her eyes full of awe. "That was awesome! And the way you threw that awful man into the tree, and the way you threw those men into the water." The girl continued to calculate and record every millisecond.  
  
~A talker, was I ever like this?!~  
  
The girl was still talking.  
  
~Does she ever stop?~  
  
Wind landed on the shoulder of his master, his intellect eyes filled with bewilderment. He had never met a human that talked so much; he was use to his silent master.  
  
Suddenly the girl stopped her eyes twinkling. The twinkling of romance and mischief. She gazed upon the hood that hide the face.  
  
"May I have the honor of knowing thee name?" She asked putting her hands behind her back.  
  
~Is she flirting with me? *Metal laugh*~  
  
"Yasmine." The first word Yasmine spoke to the girl, a voice void of expression. She took off the hood to reveal a face.  
  
The girl tried to look at the face. And even when there was almost a full moon Yasmine seem to be in shadow as if shadows clenched to her.  
  
However, the girl didn't know that weather in free will or not shadows were bond to Yasmine. In despair, sadness, happiness and that she had long ago stopped fighting it.  
  
Despite the darkness the girl seem to make out Yasmine's features as best as she could. A full bottom lip, sharp intellect eyes, long bangs at each side of the face curved hiding her cheeks so you couldn't tell if she high cheek bones or not, sharp face and a straight nose. The girl caught one more thing the hair, it was long and flowing however what was surprising was how dark it was. It seemed to blend with the darkness of the night.  
  
There was something so familiar about her...  
  
"Starring is rude."  
  
The girl was surprised at the voice. It sounded as if Yasmine didn't talk much, looking at her now she didn't doubt that.  
  
Yasmine was thinking the girl would be embarrassed and talk less. (Wishful thinking.)  
  
"You're a ... Girl!"  
  
"Genius." Replied Yasmine in a dry voice. ~I am going to have a headache tonight~  
  
"And you did that?!" The girl continued, ignoring her comment pointing to two remaining unconscious men "What are you, 20? And- Wow, your tall what are you like...6 feet or something?"  
  
"What are you, 14? And I am not a giant, I am 5'10"." Yasmine snapped.  
  
"Where's my alkan (manners)? My name is Ickye." Ickye said in a calmer voice. "What is the flacon's name?" she asked trying to be friendly and start a conversion.  
  
~Alkan? Haven't hear that since the Great War.~  
  
A gust of wind blew and it whispered, 'Wind' beside Ickye's ear. She felt suddenly dazed and very tried.  
  
"Did you say that?" asked Ickye, flashing out of it, blinking. She suddenly felt unnerved the hairs on the back if her neck roused.  
  
"What." Yasmine asked lifting an eyebrow. Her voice was flat however the curiosity in her eye betrayed her.  
  
"N-nothing," she slammered "nothing at all." She said in calmer voice that sounded deep in thought.  
  
"I wanted to get some information from that servant but it seems both men will be taking a long nap." Yasmine continued "Was there a reason they were after you or was just a lustful event?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
~Too bad I was curious what a noble and some servants were doing with bandits~  
  
Chilling breezes were blowing. The old moon became brighter and the tapestry of stars shined brightest against the velvety darkness. Cold wind brought snow and the clouds block the light of the moon as well the stars. Young trees were common in this forest, during the Great War before Yasmine's time; there was a great battle the clash of magic and The Monster's, made the trees grow abnormally slow and in some cases evil. The thick yet short trees of the forest whispered in the wind.  
  
~"Every soul is precious"~  
  
The effect of that quote was immediate.  
  
"The night is no longer young, if you have nowhere to go you are welcomed to come with me." Behind her stone mask, even Yasmine was surprised at her own kind words.  
  
~Perhaps there is still some of my true self yet~  
  
Yasmine put on her hood and started walking off leaving the men.  
  
Ickye was somewhat surprised at the words, however she followed this 'Yasmine' something told her that she could trust this human. For the rest of the way, she stayed quite. She paid no attention to the cold the weather that seemed like a holiday to what she was use to although she had a thin long white dress. She was in one of her rare (very rare) deep-in-thought moods.  
  
Coldness touched Yasmine's exposed cheeks, lips and nose. Her nose felt frozen but she could still smell.  
  
***  
  
A horrible, foul, spine tingling odor- somehow it always surprises me. I guess none could get use to it- it struck me.  
  
***  
  
~The smell of death and blood~  
  
There was a thin layer of snow on the ground now. Ickye listened to her steps, light and quick. Then Yasmin's, quick yet never pressing enough on the snow to make tracks that the falling snow would not erase. She looked at wonder to Yasmin's shoes. White fur. She knew that texture but could not pin point what it was. She tried to observe her new companion but the cloak hid everything, like the shell Yasmin had around her. Ickye was so busy thinking she didn't see Yasmin stop in front of her and bump into her.  
  
"We are here." Ickye looked to where there was a large inn.  
  
~~~ Later that night  
  
***  
  
My nose kept recalling that horrible odor. Why? I did not know. Wind was on my shoulder, my only friend and yet even to him I hesitated to speak of my pain.  
  
***  
  
Yasmine was on the balcony looking up at the stars; the thick snowy clouds didn't cover a part of the sky. Snow softy fell. Ickye was humming a tuneless tune back in the room, however she was so loud you could here her outside. Yasmine for a moment wondered to herself how the neighboring rooms could stand it, but then again most were probably already asleep; it was very late when they reached the inn. Unknowingly, Yasmine started talking to herself.  
  
~Why did it have to be me?~  
  
~Your being stupid, with regret comes pain~  
  
~I must be strong. I am the Dark Dragoon I have no feelings, I must not have feelings they make one weak.~  
  
~But you are only human.~ Wind interrupted Yasmine's thoughts.  
  
Yasmine stayed silent. She could sense Wind realizing he had interrupted one of her very private conversions between herself. And had thought he had upset her in doing so. However, Yasmine always reasoned with herself that being upset and exposing ones anger would not help the future, it always made it worst. Nevertheless, the next thing had surprised Wind.  
  
~No, I am not ONLY human I am a dragoon too.~  
  
And that was the end of the conversation.  
  
Ickye pop up beside Yasmine.  
  
***  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked. I looked at her eyes, such a black purple; they were beautiful however they were so deep it seemed like an abyss. Yasmine turned from me. No answer, I guess she took it as a statement.  
  
She sat her elbows on the railing hugging herself, glazing her dark unreadable eyes across the forest. Her nose kept flaring up as if she could smell something I could not.  
  
"Come on don't be so moody." I said. Her lips were still in that slight frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Some things are my affairs and mine alone." She said not even turning to me. Now I have short temper, but I kept it down and took a deep breath. I deiced to start anew.  
  
"Doesn't your bird hurt you when you don't have a glove?" I asked pointing to the bird feet, which on them were talons, which were on her shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't put gloves between friends, anyway he doesn't hurt me," Yasmine replied flatly and plainly. I mistook her words I thought she was trying to make me feel inferior.  
  
"So your what's your bird's name," and I do not know what came over me but I blurted out "-Wind". It sounded more like a statement more than a question.  
  
Now she turned around. "How did you know?" There was actually the sound of question in her voice.  
  
Taken aback by her sudden interest in me, I slammered "U-uh, I aye- guessed!" She looked it me with at glint in her eye that told me she didn't buy it.  
  
"Because of the wind." I explained in a calmer voice. I looked down so she didn't see me lying, I was never a good liar. ~ Yeah she really going to believe you ~ I mocked at myself. But Yasmine didn't say anything, I was surprised at that. There was an odd silence, however Yasmine seem it enjoy it, she was deep in thought. It just made me bored.  
  
***  
  
"Is it ironic," Yasmine stated softy almost to herself "that I was born a Gemini?" There was a deep yet distant pain in her voice as if it came from the darkest depths of her soul.  
  
Flashback~  
  
That smell...  
  
It was burn into my mind long ago.  
  
Opened eyes...  
  
I blinked my dark thick lashes but they not black anymore.  
  
Blood everywhere...  
  
Blood on my hands like the sins I did that would never wash away.  
  
A Dark place...  
  
Not the warm confronting darkness- this darkness was cold like... death.  
  
Black water trying to grab me, grabbing the shore like one trying to grab on to life...  
  
All those people that I had killed.  
  
Endless horizons...  
  
Empty, numb, void; that is the way I felt. I had no hope.  
  
Not day, not night...  
  
Empty, numb, void; that is the way this place felt. This place was of no hope.  
  
Black clouds above me yet never raining...  
  
I was not died. Those words echoed into my mind.  
  
I wasn't died. It took me a moment to realize the reality of these words. Finally the blow came. 11,000 years of pain, death, sadness, madness burned and burned into my body, I burst. I looked around nothing to destroy. I screamed. I screamed of anger, gilt- of everything that had slow eaten my soul. I cared not if someone saw me. I fell down salty tears rolling down my cheeks burning my scratches as I beaten my bloodily firsts and knuckles against what I knew was not earth.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Yasmine?"  
  
Yasmine had flash out of her daydream as fast as had in. ~ Where had that come from? It felt so real. ~ and yet Yasmine's face was like stone.  
  
"YASMINE!" yelled the loud and obnoxious voice. "You know I am still here-"  
  
Yasmine turned around to see a girl as tall as a ten-year-old. She had a semi-mature face, which made her look a little older but even that looked innocent. Very large round light sky-blue eyes stared up on her. And light white hair that slightly shined a soft blue.  
  
"Meru?" The name left Yasmine's lip's however, not with her voice. She clapped her mouth with her hand.  
  
~Oh no! It's happening again!~  
  
"Meru? I'm not Meru-," Ickye stopped for a moment thinking than continued talking. "Hey! Meru is one of my Ancestors! Have you been to the Wingly Glacier?"  
  
Yasmine's eyes held a lively glance, alien to her dark, moody personality. "The Wingly Glacier? Winglys live in glaciers too? Are they the race of Winglys that have the gift of sight?" Yasmine asked.  
  
"Yes," her voice held disappointment for not meeting someone that had seen her homeland. "I sort of miss it now."  
  
Yasmine looked away. She didn't want Ickye to see the hope in her eye. She had been looking for this for this for a long time, before her time- Rose's time for her memories existed as her own. ~Maybe I won't have to be alone anymore.~ but she quickly brushed the thought away. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I'm looking for a certain someone- would you happen to know a Dragoon?"  
  
"Yes," Wind shot a hard questioning stair at Yasmine as she took out a black stone, "because I am one."  
  
*** ~Ickye~ next Morning  
  
What had woken me up? Was it afternoon yet? That's when I usually woke up. Was it a bad dream? I had many of them now. Did Faro or Sago put something icky in my bed again? Or maybe it was the cold wind. Wait! There was never wind in The Glacier, only a still coolness. I opened my heavy eyes but something made them fast and alert. I looked around my mind was in utter confusion. Dark wooden walls and the uncomfortable springy bed were alien to me. Then I looked at the looking glass that was on the wall nearest to me.  
  
"Zakyu." Suddenly, all the memories came at a rush. Yasmine had saved me from those awful men. If I ever saw them again I would rip them to pieces! What cowards they are attacking me from the behind like that! But I knew why they attacked me they wanted this, in my hand held a blue gem. I put the thoughts aside it was never good to start the morning with bad thoughts. 'What is the beginning shall be the end.' Dora had drilled into my thick skull countless of times. Who knew I would need her seemly useless words at a time like this?  
  
I never knew she was talking about death.  
  
I looked at the next cot, nothing. Where was Yasmine? I guessed it was about two hours before sunrise. Yasmine wouldn't be up this time would she? How would I know, I only just met her. Wait! What was I doing up so early?! I should rest! ^_^ A breeze blow. I wasn't cold however just curious. I got up.  
  
~Curse me, I can't go to sleep when I need to~ -_- *Sigh*  
  
The breeze came from a door that lead to the balcony, it was open. I looked outside there was Yasmine in the same position I saw she last night. Her back was faced toward me and 'Wind' was on her shoulder, they were not moving, were they died? I doubted it and hoped not, this feeling surprised me. All I knew is that Yasmine was anti-social yet I felt if I could trust her. ~Maybe I can! After all she did save me, she is a dragoon and promised to help me last night so I should be nice, I guess.~  
  
I continued to think pondering if I should ask if they were all right, I would need to think before I would do anything while around this mysterious woman. ~Thinking is too hard! Just go ask her Ickye! Why are you hesitating!~ Just because I felt I could trust her did not mean I felt comfortable around her.  
  
The thick clouds were still in the sky, shining red, reflecting the raising sun's color. It looked eerie with the sky full of clouds no sun at all and the only way you could tell a sun existed was the color the sun reflected off it, red.  
  
I breathed in cold air. I started walking as soundlessly as I could toward Yasmine. I leaded my elbows on the rail. I looked up at her. Her eyes were frizzy and looked in a dazed state. Her cheeks didn't have a slight blush at all, her face just looked paler, if that was possible. Was she sick? No. I could at least sense that much. Snow was on Yasmine's dark-like night hair, the snow being the stars. She look... I tried to find I word. Lost. Lost of time and all that was around her, but of course that was my option. Weird and unconformable I felt around her, maybe it was because I knew so little about her.  
  
~~~  
  
"What do you want?" Yasmine asked with a sharp end to her voice. Ickye flinched, surprised. Ickye looked up; Yasmine's eyes were clearly dark and sharp now.  
  
"What, does thy own thee rail that I cannot lean on it?" Ickye mad at the unwelcome.  
  
"What? Did I ask about the rail? Are you now saying I cannot ask a question? " The way Yasmine had twisted her words and the calmness in her voice made Ickye even madder. However, Ickye had nothing to say back.  
  
Heavy silence filled the air. Finally...  
  
"You better get dress." Yasmine said, loosening the sharpness in her voice Ickye heard earlier. She started walking off. Ickye followed like a child being scold. "And," said Yasmine turning around with her heel shiftly, with no expression on her face "if you do not want to stick out like a swore thumb you better fix your Common. Your quite obvious." With Ickye red in the face, she left.  
  
~How did she know Common was my second language? How much does she know about me...does she know anything about Zakyu?~  
  
Suddenly, something just flashed in Ickye's mind. She felt sick.  
  
"Those boots," she whispered in her mother tongue "they are made out of wolf fur."  
  
~~~  
  
Muslima: Hehehe! My first LoD fic!  
  
Zakyu: We can tell.  
  
Muslima: Shut up!  
  
Zakyu: Ah, *O* did I hurt someone's feelings? (Teasing)  
  
Muslima: (wholes up a pot) Do Not get me started Zakyu! 8O [suddenly smiling] well, please review!  
  
Please tell me what YOU want to see. What style of writing YOU like. In addition, YOUR ideas, Your review and time [that you spend on it] will be greatly appreciated. 


	2. The Old Man and The Golden Dragoon

Lohan~  
  
"Come back here, Boy!!" yelled a voice from a tent. A small boy about four feet tall jump out followed by a boot and a died cat. The boy in a mocking way easily stepped out of the way of the flying objects.  
  
"My name is Guy, to you Guygol." He said and he ran off through the street that was full of customers and stalls of merchandise.  
  
A heavy- set, darkly tanned man with a black heavy beard came out of his tent and roared while shaking his fist at the air, "Curse you, boy and all you nips!"  
  
Guy was now on top of a building smiling crooked grin. He had black almond eyes that twinkled with victory and thick black hair that just touched his shoulders; it was tided back with a small piece of rope.  
  
"Good job Guy!" said a soft voice. Guygol looked behind him, it was Rouge, his best friend. Like him she had dark tanned skin and was dressed in clean, however dusted rags. She had pure brown hair but dark brown eyes.  
  
"Would you look at that? Two nips, I guess it's our lucky day." Guygol did not need to look around to see who it was; it was the City Guards. Rouge looked in the direction the voice came from, a neighboring building, and on its roof were the guards.  
  
***  
  
~Guygol  
  
I quickly grabbed Rouge's hand. We both knew the procedure, we both ran and jumped off the short building and landed with ease on the tent of the stalls. "We must split up," I ordered Rouge hastily, trying to keep nervousness out of my voice, it wouldn't help her if she knew I was frightened too. "Go to alleyways or stay in crowds." She dumbly nodded. I started to get off the tent and was ready to land.  
  
"Goygol!" she yelled when she realized I was going without her. "What's going happen if we don't see each other?" I quickly scanned her face, I was in a hurry. She was scared, very scared. I was about give some encouraging words but I was interrupted.  
  
"There they are!" My heart leaped and in place of it was a pit. I looked up. One of the guards with two yellow teeth grinned at me, looking over the ledge. Rouge gasped, jumped, and ran off out of fear.  
  
~Oh no~ I ran and hard. The full sun burned down on me. I dodged people; I grind my teeth I now wished I didn't steal that stupid key.  
  
~Wow, it looks really good now.~ mocked one of voices in my head.  
  
~Shut up!~ I thought.  
  
~Fool! Fool! Fool! ~ chanted another.  
  
Sweat came from every pour. I kept on running, my dry tongue sticking to the top of my mouth. Than a cool breeze blow on my face and woke me up from my trance of fear. I looked around. I had ran to the abandon streets or the ghetto. The Rouges would kill me if they knew I was being followed by the City Guard and ran in the direction of their headquarters.  
  
I looked around concern and bewilderment showing on my face, why didn't the guards chase after me?  
  
Then a thought accord, ~ I hope Rouge's alright ~ My face grimed and I started running. She's alright I told myself. I looked around then entered an alleyway, breathing heavily threw my nose. The pounding of my heart was beating in my ears. I backed up leading my back against the wall.  
  
Then ruff, callused hands gripped my arms. ~Jackal shit~ Sticky breath was felt on my neck.  
  
"Look what we got here." Those big hands turned me around. It was the white man with the two yellow teeth. "The scared little rabbit finally gets caught by the hunt's dog!" He put a strain on 'scared' his teeth, gapes, and breath showing. That made me angry so did his slow accent. I wasn't about to let this 'white' man think me 'scared'.  
  
"Not as scared of you, Dog, as much as your mouth!" I retorted, in common mocking his accent. The man's smile stopped short. He grabbed my hair. But a clear-cut laugh interrupted the curse the man was about to utter in my ear.  
  
"Let go of the boy." Said the same voice in serious tone; there was no laugh in his voice this time. The white man reluctantly let go and quickly boxed my ears. He said some curses under his breath. It was obvious that he didn't like the man that just spoke but was in no the position to say so.  
  
A tall man walked from the shadow of the alleyway. His sharp clear eyes seem to take in information and soak it up like I sponge. Behind those eyes I saw something, the same thing that I saw in The Master Thief eyes, it would not be till later that I would identify it as intelligence.  
  
I sensed him examining every angle of my body- although only my front was facing him. I ignored the throb in my ears. The man was good-looking but had ruggedness to it. He had a broken nose and a smile on his lips, whatever he saw in me he liked it- or was gloating me. He looked strong, very strong I could tell. He was dark-skinned with short curly hair I supposed he was a native. However, his eyes were a bluish-green THAT was not native.  
  
"Well, well, this is the second time nip, is it not?" I looked down at my wrist an X was tattooed upon it. An X that was tattooed upon ones wrist meant you tried to steal but was caught. Each time that happened an X was tattooed on the wrist. If one had XXX the next time the thief would have his left hand cut off... after that death.  
  
~When had he seen that?!~ I tried to pull my short ragged sleeves so it would be covered up, it was in vain. He walked towards me and bend down, our faces facing one another. He touched my ears where the 'white' man boxed me.  
  
"Dank," the white man turned around "tonight you clean the latrine." The white man turned red, anger showing quite clearly like one looking through glass.  
  
"Yes, Captain." Dank snared beneath the grinding of his teeth.  
  
~Woo, tension!~  
  
Then the 'Captain' got up from his bending position looking at something faraway that I could not see. I always did have bad vision. A man came from the alleyway his uniform dusty like all of our clothes.  
  
"Captain!" the man said lowering his eyes as a sigh of respect and putting his right hand on his chest. He was slightly breathing heavy. "Sir, we couldn't find the girl."  
  
~She's OK!~ I felt so relieved! Smart girl, Rouge!  
  
But because Rouge had gotten out of trouble didn't mean I was out of trouble.  
  
***  
  
~Guygol  
  
They threw me into the cell.  
  
"Damn it!" I yelled. I banged my hand on the stone wall. The wall now had a dint. I always was unusually strong for a little boy my size and age but I wasn't thinking about that. I was first angry at myself for being caught, than I was angry at myself for banging my hand so hard against the wall, than I was angry at myself for being angry at myself! I was just in an angry fit!  
  
I was now in a small cramped stone cell. I would be here for two days because this was my second time getting caught. I was in the Sixth Cell jailhouse, or at least that's what I was told it was named.  
  
~Think of some thing positive!~ said the voice that had been with Rouge too long.  
  
~I not Rouge and I am not a positive person~  
  
"Just be thankful you don't live in the north you would have been died already, they hang even children."  
  
"Yeah, thankful to wh-" I stopped short. "Who said that?" My voice sounded a little too high even to me. ~I must have said my thoughts aloud.~  
  
But I didn't.  
  
I squinted, as I had said before I have bad eyesight and it was even worst in the dim darkness. I could make out only a figure. However, some was usual about it. How long had this person been here? I had just arrived. There was a husky crackled cough.  
  
***  
  
"No such thing as respect these days is there?" Said the voice, Guy could see a slight motion in the darkness; the figure was getting up but was lending on something.  
  
"There is only respect for those who can fen for themselves." Guy said knowing this person was here for something.  
  
"Don't talk back to your elders." The man hit Guy on the head with something, "You got caught too." Guy was surprise at the strength behind the 'tap' the man gave him. This couldn't be a old man could it?  
  
"I am just a child, and if you 'elders' so 'wise' how come you got caught?" Guy shout back.  
  
"You bore me with your game young one." He spat respectfully and coolly. The way the man said young was with the meaning of foolishness, stupidity, naivete, unruly, selfness and innocence; everything a child was.  
  
"Now," the man said, clearly both of them knowing he had won "do you want to get out of here or not."  
  
"What?" Guy said unbelieving at what he heard. "Wha- why."  
  
"Don't act stupid boy. Do you want to stay here for two days?" the man asked.  
  
"How" Guy started off slowly, "- how did you know I was going to be here for two days." No man could see the X on his wrist in this darkness.  
  
"Heard it from one of the men that a boy was going to get his second X tattooed when he was going to be released."  
  
He lied.  
  
That made sense to Guy. "Well now oh suspicions one, do you or do you not want to get out of here?" the old man asked.  
  
"How? And what if I get caught again and they recognize me?"  
  
"They? Recognize you? Half of the Guard are half my age and who's ever up," he pointed up, "there knows they forget what they had for lunch even if it's two minutes ago. As how to get out of here, I have my ways and the traditional midday sand storm is on its way."  
  
The man said it with such reassurance Guy couldn't help but be convinced. "Do you have that key?"  
  
"What key?"  
  
"The one you stole, boy. The one- that for it you are in this cell."  
  
"Oh, that one." Guy said slowly, "they took it from me. Why?" Guy asked suspicions.  
  
"Because I have it." The man said grinning.  
  
"You! How?" Guy asked in disbelief.  
  
"I have my ways..." He pushed a block of stone, relieving the outside; sand. 


	3. A Wolfer, A Ghost

Chapter Three- Death's Side  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Ickye didn't know what to say. Yasmine a Wolfer? Was she kin to those wild men of the north of Gloria and the Wingly Glacier? But she had black hair! Was she friends with the Wolfer's? Friends! Ickye mocked herself; They wouldn't know the word.  
  
"Ye-you're a Wolfer aren't you?" She blurted out abruptly as she stopped in her tracks. Yasmine didn't stop. "Ye is are aren't you?! Those fur boot's they come from the north! They're Wolf fur!"  
  
Yasmine sharply turned around, black hair making a striking setting with the early snow. Wind swiftly flouted down and landed on her shoulder. Her sharp dark eyes met Ickye's. "Yes, I once was a Wolfer I probably still am. But I ran away long ago and that part of my life is gone."  
  
"But ye- I mean you," she corrected trying to speak Common properly, "have black hair. Up north everyone's has light."  
  
Yasmine's eyes changed, maybe it was anger. "I have told you enough. You shouldn't be so concerned about my affairs." Her voice was dangerously calm but there was a sharp edge that had potential. She turned on her heel and started walking again.  
  
But she noticed a difference.  
  
Yasmine's nose flared yet again. That smell.  
  
It was cold. Very cold. Snow paved the landscape. Only the many evergreens reminded one of the coming yet seemly distance spring. The Emerald Forest was a well-picked out name.  
  
Yet, in this peaceful scenery there was something wrong. Something disturbing-other than Ickye's clumsy, brunt footsteps and frequent chatter and complaints. It was something silent moving in the shadows, Yasmine could feel it. Animals cringed as it's shadow touched them. Wind spread it's wings in something of a half-panic and half-warning sigh.  
  
Turning around Yasmine put a finger to her lips- of course in vain. Trying to tell Ickye to be quiet using the littlest sound as possible, she shushed her. Ickye stopped suddenly with wide eyes with a faraway look in them. Her faced was drained of it's color as her mouth parted and weakly formed words:  
  
"Something is c-coming. I-a prophecy." Yasmine nodded in reply telling her she understood. How could she forget?! Ickye was a Glacier Wingly, a sect that had the gift of Sight.  
  
'Come.' Yasmine mouthed, walking in the direction of the shortest way out of the forest.  
  
They walked now silently. Though Ickye often stepped deep in the snow making noise Yasmine was sure that Thing could hear. What was it? Yasmine asked herself her mind buzzing. She searched her/Rose's memories; nothing. That was all that was needed to quicken her pace.  
  
~Do you know what it is?~ Asked Wind with the mindlink.  
  
Yasmine's eyes darted sharply, the only thing that had changed on her face, ~No.~ she reply equally.  
  
The Shadow (for she was sure it had a shadow-she could sense it) was a cold darkness lingering in the back of her mind. It wasn't a friendly darkness or shadow which she could identify by it's loitering life source that radiated off of it's owner-she couldn't identify it at all. It was a void as it climbed up her mind-she realized something; it was catching up.  
  
Ickye mind buzzed as she followed Yasmine who abruptly started walking even faster. Was this thing after the Dragoon Stone like the other men? Yet, Yasmine also had a Dragoon Stone, so could it be after the both of them?  
  
"Yasmine!" Ickye said in an urgent whisper. Yasmine turned fully around attention brood. Ickye hesitated for a moment. Yasmine urged her to speak, "Did you have a vision? A prophecy?"  
  
Ickye breathed in. "Yasmine, those men. They weren't after me. You know ME. They were after a Dragoon stone- the Dragoon stone I carry."  
  
"But those men were dunk-no, wait-a Wingly trick?" Yasmine asked as if she was talking with a child who had done something horribly wrong. "You're a Dragoon?" she inquired.  
  
Ickye shook her head, uncharacteristically feeling a cold lump in her throat. She was never to be a Dragoon. Why had it mattered so much to her?  
  
"Then why do you have a Dragoon Spirit?" Yasmine asked, suspicious.  
  
Talk about not trusting! Ickye looked Yasmine squarely in the eye, "Because our Dragoon Spirit is passed down heritorly I must find my brother. He is it's owner. However, he ran away into the world of men long ago. And since I chosen by Shiva I had to go on a quest to find him."  
  
Yasmine nodded. But something had now taken her full attention. She could feel that Shadow focus become more intense.  
  
He knew where they were.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ayaz, castle Mayfil  
  
I put on my black long sleeve shirt and over it a black vest. That's all I had; black clothes. Maidens looked at me more.  
  
"You look good, Ayaz."  
  
I didn't need to turn around to know who it was but I did anyway. It's was the ghost who haunted me ever since I was born. Ghost's were driven out of Mayfil when Wingly's resettled in this castle long ago, for the lack of another home. But this sprit was different. He never left.  
  
Yet, I was the only one who could see him. I gave up long of old trying to convince other's of him and his presence. Other's told me I was mad--not that they didn't like me before. A seer now a vizier had told my father that one day I would kill him and his Kingdom. I stopped fighting that too.  
  
I got the joke. The ghost and I looked the same. Every feature was like a mirror. Even our hair.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself Lloyd." 


	4. A beginning and the Green Dragoon

____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Death Side- Chapter Four  
  
A lackey youth in a wealthy green cloak signed. In his hand he held a sharp lance. ~Raids...~ he signed again and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. Around him were wailing babes, bleeding mothers, and dead men just like him. He fought to keep a steady face. Why had has father pushed him into this!? Why did he have to be a solider?  
  
He didn't understand killing and glory-those two didn't belong together.  
  
"I don't understand..." The youth straightened up as he recognized the Sergeant's voice without turning. He was obviously speaking to another.  
  
"As I," said a Corporal. "The raiders-we found them all dead right outside the village. Sergeant Jon," said Corporal Nadir in a lower, hushed voice, "the talismans spoke of Death Magic. There is not a scratch on those thieves. They look as if they screamed to death."  
  
A silence followed this, a chance for the words to sink in and take on the full meaning. The eavesdropping youth shuddered involuntarily and put his hand in his pocket to touch a green stone he found a few days ago which oddly gave him comfort.  
  
"We move out in the next hour," ordered the Sergeant in his imperious voice that no one dared to contradict. "Take the living and wounded-leave the dead. If anyone questions, tell them the raiders are coming to finish their jobs with reinforcements. We have only seven knights and twenty or so soldiers."  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
Soon the youth was given orders. "Amir!" The youth now identified as Amir turned to his friend Mikael. "Amir, Officer Heldin says we have orders to clear this place out."  
  
~~~  
  
The place looks like an infirmary. Half of the villagers are slowly dying (mentally or physically) or already dead. Sometimes I hate my father for putting me through this. I'd rather be a scholar then a solider.  
  
I pick up and help a young girl walk. I realize she's about my age or the age of my sister. The stench and reek of death, blood and decay around her is so strong that I almost think she is dead but her legs are barely moving and she's clutching a yellow stone that strangely reminds me of the green one I found. The only thing that stops me from throwing up is that I've nothing to throw up.  
  
She gasps-is she dying? Maybe she crying under that long red hair. It's a miracle she wasn't taken by the raiders. In all likelihood all her friends were. I haven't spotted one young woman. Pity is the weakest word to describe what I feel, I believe it's sorrow.  
  
All her friends were probably killed by this Death Magic-whatever that is- along with the raiders.  
  
The redhead abruptly stops gasping and she moves as if she's a puppet; her steps shuffle. Oddly the stone she holds doesn't seem so bright and yellow as it was a moment ago. It almost seems tainted.  
  
Perhaps it's just a trick of light.  
  
The girl's eyes seem glazed, her face too white-but she is still moving. Did she lose her mind?  
  
I give the girl to Mikael as I see a child in need of help. The boy was looking for his mother, he said he just saw her and wouldn't even stop crying for a breath. Knowing how little children like shiny things, I showed him the green stone. With big eyes he stares.  
  
His mother suddenly comes up behind him scolding him, telling him not to wander. Relief floods though me, his mother is alive. I put the rock in my pocket.  
  
Afterward, as I turned back I see something very odd. The girl doesn't have blood dripping or any visible wound but there is a dark patch on her back. A feeling of forlorn crawls up my spine.  
  
Instinctively, I touch my green gem in my pocket and to my surprise it's very hot however, it doesn't burn me but gives me a feeling of comfort and power.  
  
I must be going crazy. No, I'm already crazy.  
  
Because the next that happens confirms this thought. The girl's skin is blistering and tearing; underneath is evil darkness that's confined to her body. Can no one see this?  
  
I look around. The villagers just look miserable, indifferent. My mind whirls and flashes: that girl was dead! By touching the green stone I had freed myself of illusion. I remember hearing of such things; people being possessed by Death's Darkness-I had thought them fine tales at the time!  
  
I touch the magic gem once more; "I must kill this evil." The order is loud in my head. I take my weapon and slew her. Everyone is shocked but then the spell releases them. Pit black darkness soils her body, gushing out. Without a visible start I realize my spear glows green.  
  
She turns around as if there isn't a weapon through her body and speaks with a raspy voice like nails on a chalk-broad, "I will finish you off later, Dragoon." My answer is piercing her again with the javelin. But "Dragoon" resounds in my head.  
  
I fall, exhausted. But she falls first. I never notice the darkness that leaves the girl's body. As it leaves it takes the tainted stone, carrying it as one would an injured arm.  
  
Everyone stares and for a fleeting moment I am scared of myself. ~Amir, now you know what Death Magic is~ says the sarcastic scholarly voice in my head.  
  
I instead say gruffly with an edge of sarcasm: "And to think that's the first time I slayed a monster. . ."  
  
An old man laughs in the background.  
  
Ayaz woke, red eyes flashing. That dream...  
  
~These dreams!-first a mysterious young woman and a bird with a Wingly, next a thief and then a solider.~  
  
The subject of dreams perturbed him. ~Dragoon--?~ he thought, remembering his dream. Not having Lloyd here now to answer his questions he changed his train of thought.  
  
Was this a good idea? He had asked his father, the king for permission of leave. To leave the Winglys domain, Mayfil. Ayaz had seen that glint in his father's eye when he told him-What did it mean? Did his father care for him?  
  
~Care!?~ spat one side of his mind. ~Wishful thinking!~  
  
~Perhaps...~  
  
"Dreams?" asked Lloyd.  
  
Ayaz signed. "Yes, the usual."  
  
The ghost of Lloyd looks down. "Ayaz we must go tonight. Get ready."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because your father was just killed. And your next."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muslima: Did you like?  
  
Zakyu: Bike?  
  
Muslima: LIKE!  
  
Zakyu: I'm not Mike.  
  
.....U__U.... Disturbed child. 


End file.
